


A Mercenary's Fate

by ThunderousShark



Series: The Three Fates [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark





	A Mercenary's Fate

A Mercenary works for pay  
Money changes hands  
A killing wound the price

Path a maze  
Anything to earn the pay  
A bloody tide.

Reflections on oneself  
Seeing himself in another  
Horror, disgust, and shame

A target to kill,  
How wrong it feels  
The blade an inch from blood

A good deed taken wrong  
Cuffs and chains so long  
Blamed for what used to be

And the person who survived  
Watches, tears in eyes  
As the rope fits the Mercenary tight


End file.
